Rukogin's story, Chapter 1
by boykingkilla
Summary: Rukogin: Hey, I'm Rukogin. This is my story and I am happy that you are all reading it. It may not be that good at first, But please read it and review it if you would? Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Rukogin walked slowly across the plain's, His tail dragging on the ground as his tongue hung from his mouth dryly. Battered with sweat as well as bruise's he fell onto the ground and said in a dry yet small tone, " Someone, Please help me…" He shut his eye's and began to breath softly. He thought to himself as a tear fell from his eye, ' Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma. I couldn't save you guy's or the tribe.. I am sorry, Please forgive me.' A few hour's later, A young tiger and her father were walking on the plain's when she spotted Rukogin passed out and said as she hurried to his side, " Father, Come quick!" The young tiger's father rushed towards her and said in a shocked tone as he looked at Rukogin, " I wonder what happened." The young tiger looked at her father, A worried look in her eye's as she said, " We have to help him father, It would be the right thing to do." Her father nodded and gently picked Rukogin up. The young tiger's father set Rukogin on his back and said, " Maya, Let's get back to the tribe and get him some water and food. Possibly something to treat his bruise's as well." Maya nodded and said as her and her father began to walk away back towards their tribe, " He is pretty cute dad, I wonder what his name is?" Maya's dad chuckled softly, His tail swaying back and fourth as he said, " When he gets better you can ask him, But until then we will have to let him rest up." Maya nodded and followed her father, She then thought to herself, ' Hmmmm, Maybe him and I will end up together? Oh well, Just need to help him out the best that I can and maybe it will happen.' Maya and her father came to their tribe as the sun was setting on the horizon, Her father walked next to a tree setting Rukogin down as he quickly rushed towards the nearest stream to get some water after picking up a wooden bowl. Maya walked next to Rukogin and smiled softly at the sleeping tiger. She then kneeled down and gently licked his chin to assure him that he wasn't alone. Maya stood up quickly and yawned as she walked around to the other side of the tree and rested with her back against it falling asleep shortly after. Her father walked back to where he had layed Rukogin and set the wooden bowl full of water next to him and thought to himself as he looked at Maya who was asleep on the other side of the tree, ' She has a crush on him, That's for sure.' Maya's father smiled softly at both of the sleeping tiger's and walked inside a cave falling asleep at the mouth of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rukogin opened his eye's halfway as he looked around the wooded area

The next morning, Rukogin opened his eye's halfway as he looked around the wooded area. A look of shock came onto Rukogin's face as he thought to himself, ' WHA, WHERE AM I?!' He began to stand up when he fell on his stomach near the wooden bowl of water. Rukogin then sighed calmly yet sadly as he drank some of the water and thought, ' Well, Wherever I am. It's bound to be better than out on the plain's as well as the ruin's of my tribe..' Rukogin's eye's suddenly filled with tear's as he said in a lonely tone, " If anyone is around, Please help me. I am alone, No family or friend's left for me. Please, Help me.." He began to quietly cry causing Maya and her father to wake up. Maya peaked around the tree looking to Rukogin as she said in a soft yet comforting tone, " You are not alone, My father and I found you on the plain's passed out.. We brought you here to the wood's so that you could get better." Rukogin sniffed softly as he looked at Maya and said in a confused tone, " Wh… Who are you?" He then thought to himself, ' She's pretty cute, I wonder if.. If she would like to go out.' Maya's father walked out from the cave's mouth stretching at the mouth of the cave. The sun shined softly through the wood's treetop's softly hitting Rukogin's fur with a warm glow. Maya's father finished stretching and walked up to Rukogin with a calm yet soft tone in his voice, " Hello, Sorry if we frightened you by bringing you here." Her father looked at him calmly as he said in a confused tone, " What tribe are you from?" Rukogin took another drink from the wooden bowl of water and swallowed as he said, " My tribe… The tribe I came from is the Northern light." Rukogin looked down at the grass sadly as he said, " My entire tribe was killed, I am the only survivor. There was a group of human's that attacked us." He closed his eye's as he wiped away a tear. Maya's expression changed to a calm yet caring look as she walked up to Rukogin and said in a soft tone, " There there, You have been through a lot in the past day." She then smiled softly at Rukogin and said, " I'm Maya, What's your name?" Rukogin opened his eye's and said in a calm yet lonely tone, " I'm Rukogin, Pleased to meet you." Maya's dad looked to the north and thought to himself, ' Human's killed off one of the most powerful tribe's!? How is that possible?' Rukogin blushed a bright red as he looked at Maya and said in a shy tone, " You maybe want to go out sometime?" Maya giggled softly and said with a nod, " Yeah, Sure. Where do you have in mind Rukogin?" The tree's softly blew as a wind rushed through the wood's. Rukogin was about to say something to Maya when a warm shiver was sent down his spine and he thought, ' Dad, I know that was you. Please forgive me!'


	3. Chapter 3

A few year's later…

A few year's later…

The wind softly blew through the forest as a Tiger with greyish black spots and brownish red fur stepped next to the stream. He leaned his face down to get some stream water when there was a voice behind him, " Hey Rukogin, How did you sleep last night?" Rukogin quickly turned his head to find a more adult Maya walking towards him. Rukogin blushed slightly as he said, " I slept good Maya since you were by my side, How about you?" Maya giggled softly and said in a calm yet loving tone, " Wonderfully, Especially with your paw's around my stomach at night which makes me feel secure." Maya nuzzled Rukogin softly, Her nose gently running along his lower jaw as he blushed a dark red and thought, ' Maya, I am going to give you the ring I made from the diamond's in the nearby mine. It was rough, But nothing is too good for you.' Rukogin smiled softly at Maya, His tail softly swishing back and fourth from passion. There was the sound of bird's in the distance cawing and chittering as the peaceful forest layed empty except for Rukogin, Maya and her father. Rukogin smiled lovingly at her and said in a soft tone, " Want to go for a walk on the plain's?" Maya blushed a bright red as she nodded, A soft twinkle came into her eye's as she said, " Yeah, Always Rukogin." He smiled happily and said in a gentle tone, " Meet me at the forest entrance in three minute's then, You might like were I am going to take you my dearest." Maya nodded and walked over to the mouth of the cave, She then walked a little ways inside and kissed her dad softly on the cheek as she said, " Father, Rukogin and I are going out onto the plain's today." Maya's father nodded and said in a calm yet happy tone, " Ok, Just be carefull please." Maya nodded and walked out of the mouth of the cave to the forest entrance where Rukogin was waiting. Rukogin smiled happily at Maya and said as he led her away from the forest entrance, " There is something that I want to give you at the place we are going, But I don't know if it is too soon or if I should just wait." Maya looked at him softly and said in a gentle tone, " Don't worry, Whatever it is I will think about my decesion on wether it should be a yes or a no." Rukogin nodded as they walked across the plain's, The wind blew softly onto their face's as they headed towards a oasis out in the center. After a hour of walking, Rukogin and Maya finally came to the oasis and stepped into the water calmly letting it hit their paw's. Rukogin bent down and dug his front paw's into the sand.


End file.
